


Milkshakes and Fries

by Emdork42



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Honestly this is just very gay, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emdork42/pseuds/Emdork42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl and Amethyst bond over fries, shakes and Elvis Presley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes and Fries

Pearl hated eating. She could never find the appeal in mashing up food in her mouth and swallowing it.

Amethyst absolutely adored eating. She loved all the flavors swirling in her mouth. It was one of her favorite past times, besides sleeping and breaking things.

On rare occasions, however, Pearl would give in and eat human food. One of her fondest memories was when Amethyst had taken her to a diner in the 50's and they shared a strawberry milkshake and fries. She loved the creamy sweetness of the milkshake and the crunch saltiness of the fries. But her favorite part of this day was Amethyst. She loved watching her dance to the music and make silly jokes. She wanted to stay in that moment forever.

"Hey P, Garnet and Steven are going to the Boardwalk today, so we are on our own. I have a little surprise for you." Amethyst grinned, looking up at the tall, graceful Gem. She took her hand and led her outside. 

Hand in hand, they walked towards a building Pearl hadn't seen before. It was a new, sock hop type diner. Amethyst help the door open for Pearl, who blushed slightly. There were a handful of people inside, so there were quite a few empty booths. They got into one and ordered one order of fries and one strawberry milkshake.

The two Gems slurped up the last of the milkshake and finished off the fries, then paying the bill. "This has been lovely, Amethyst. Thank you." Pearl smiled, giving Amethyst a quick peck on the cheek. "Wait, P. This wasn't even the best part!" Amethyst walked over to a jukebox and turned on some Elvis Presley. She held out her hand, which Pearl, giggling, accepted. Amethyst began to twirl her around, spinning her to the music. Both Gems loved dancing just for the sake of dancing.

After a couple minutes of dancing, there was a bright flash. In the middle of the diner stood Opal, smiling. It was one of the few times where she was fused out of love, not necessity. And she liked it this way.


End file.
